Jolly
Jolly is a strong CPU Mii for Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, Wii Party, Wii Party U, Wii Sports Club, Mario Kart 8, and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and is good at all the sports and a Pro at almost every sport. Her sisters are Tiffany, and Ellé. She is the champion of Wii Play Find Mii with 98 stages clear, that is almost all of them clear. She is one of the best Miis ever. Wii Version She has a Ponytail, Red Glasses, Brown Skin, Green eyes, and likes Brown. Wii U Version She has a flat nose, Red Glasses, Brown Skin, Brown Eyes, and likes Brown. Wii Sports Jolly is Level 984 in Tennis but is sometimes 995 making her almost a pro and does good. In Baseball is unknown so you will not see her there. In Bowing she is at Level 1382 making her get most spares and strikes making her very hard to win vs. In Golf she is a Pro at Level 7491782 making her being impossible and does the same as the champion but she makes 1 less then Saxmea, She is the Vice Champion at that sport. In Boxing she is at Level 2819 making her a bit very hard. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay she is at Level 1638 and is still a good pro. In Basketball she is at Level 8253 and is a high pro and she gets 1 bonus point and if you lose your skill is down to the pro level 1000 because she can get so much 3 pointers. In Table Tennis she is at Level 839 and that is her worst sport and is still good at it and hits well. In Cycling she is one of the best players with a skill Level of 1672, she mostly places 5th of out 98th making her always in the top 5 along with Naz, Ying-boon, Katelyn, and the Champion Steve. Armors Jolly uses In Swordplay Showdown # Green Armor # Brown Armor # Pink Armor # Brown Armor # Green Armor # Unknown Armor # Green Armor # Purple Armor # Purple Armor # Unknown Armor # Pink Armor # Purple Armor # Unknown Armor # Unknown Armor # Purple Armor # Unknown Armor # Green Armor # Black Armor # Green Armor # Purple Armor Wii Party In Wii Party she is a Advanced Master Mii and always wins vs you or ties with you. Wii Play In Find Mii Final stage she will appear always and will appear in Table Tennis and will mostly be seen in the bottom right corner her name is Hayley in that game. She is the Find Mii champion and the Vice Champion of Table Tennis with a score of 100.￼ Wii Music She appear playing any instrument and in more videos then anyone else and she has A new hair style in that game. Wii Sports Club In Tennis she is at Level 2 and mostly will play with Elena, but she can play with anyone up to Grade 5 and does not hit that well. She is Level Star 50 in Bowling and always gets Strikes and Spares. In Golf she is the Vice Champion and does the same in Wii Sports and is still impossible. In Baseball she is way better at Level Star 6 and hits well. In Boxing she is Level Star 10 making her one of the best players. Wii Party U She is an Advanced Master Mii and again she is unstoppable. Nintendo Land She is in most artworks and appears in a Mario Chase artwork with Tom, Emily, and one other Mii, she will always get you in Mario Chase the Speed of light. Super Smash Brothers for Wii U She is very defensive and attacks fast and she will block your attacks and she will always attack the speed of light. Mario Kart 8 In Mario Kart 8 her name is Hayley and can drive the speed of light. Her Powers and Skills She has won vs many Boxing players during her 1st 100 matches. She has won vs most Swordplay Players. She has won almost every Basketball game. She won vs most players in Baseball games. She won Boxing matches for dodging the attacks. She always gets it right in Wii Play Find Mii when she is wrong but It happens until the last stage. She Knockouted most people in Boxing. She can get you in one push on the 1st second on Mario Chase, She pushes you the speed of light. She can drive a car and a bike on Mario Kart 8 the speed of light. More coming soon. Friends She is friends with Motak, Saxema, Twex, Ellé, Tiffany, Chuck, Taylor, Donna, Tom, Emily, Alex, Elena, and Steve. Foes Her Foes are Fatso, Ying-boon, and Jeff. Mii Plaza She will always be Level 9 in Find Mii II, and if one other hero you pick Likes the color Brown, the other player is Level 7, 8, or 9. Trivia Jolly is never a Pro at Tennis sports making her a Pro at the rest of the sports. Her best sport is Golf on Wii Sports and Wii Sports Club. She is one of the Miis that uses Black Armor in Stage 18 along with the boss Carlos and She is very defensive and strikes often. Jolly is a very good mii and one of the best Miis showing you the best skills. Jolly is one of the fastest Miis. Her Portuguese name is Alegre. Her Mario Kart 8 Portuguese name is the same as her English name. Her Wii Play Name is the same as her Mario Kart 8 name. She poses as a Tennis player on the Wii Sports Club cover. She is always appearing as a Mario Kart 8 Winner.￼ She is in the Wii Play Find Mii artwork and The Pose Mii artwork. This is the longest page on this wikia so far. Images and Videos of Jolly ￼ Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Pro Miis Category:Good Miis Category:Impossible Miis Category:Brown Outfit Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Wii Music Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Mii Category:CPU Category:CPUs Category:CPU Mii Category:Dfxhfkdf Category:Rgjxcr Category:Dfhdf Category:Dgyk Category:Djkxdf Category:Dfhxdfxdfuk Category:Auykedxyguj Category:Xsxhbse Category:Dguyjcd Category:Fgufddgyxj Category:Fgrdff Category:Frdguyfgyje Category:Rfjhrfy Category:Dfxuyjdfgjer Category:Trjscfrts Category:Dfgrfgyhrfghfdyg Category:Srtyerygdjsdgh Category:Egecfcfevcsdgcefhec Category:Csefhdcgvdcgvdc Category:Dcfctydcvyhecevyh Category:15623 Category:Eu67gec Category:Eut43 Category:Cc3guyfeml Category:EwyencWNAW Category:' Category:Kn Category:Ecjsebuyje Category:Ecjucgcuhj Category:Edgysd Category:Kaweecsbusebj Category:Dyu Category:Dguydk Category:Fuhd Category:Djlofd Category:Dfi Category:Dsyhik Category:Jh Category:Sdt Category:Kl Category:Dh Category:D Category:Sybfger Category:Weyuked Category:Dsdyujrtgecge Category:Estygefgrfgrfd Category:Rdjeyeyhyugrjkse Category:Ueryussfg Category:Ddjyher Category:Eesery6fer Category:Erejedg Category:Weaydtsz Category:Weyjewjageht Category:Sergyjed Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Long Pages Category:High Pages Category:Black Armor Miis Category:Mario Kart 8 Miis Category:Wii Play Miis Category:Champions Category:Wii